FIG. 1 shows a conventional parcel trace system. A parcel delivery service provider, for example, Federal Express, UPS or DHL, assigns a unique parcel identification, known as an Air Bill number, to each parcel. This is done by providing to a client two-part blank forms, each including a unique pre-printed bar code, corresponding to the Air Bill number, on each part of the form. One part of a form is attached to the parcel, while the client retains the other part of the form including a copy of the barcode affixed to the parcel. The parcel identification barcode is scanned at a number of locations worldwide at each stage of delivery to track its progress. The barcode scanner communicates with a host computer 10 to transmit the parcel ID to the host computer. The parcel ID and its location information are transmitted by the host computer 10 to one or more web servers 60 (only one shown) each including a database table 20 maintained by the service provider.
The client, running a web browser 90, is able to link through the Internet 40 to the service provider web server 60, and thus the database table 20, by specifying a URL (universal resource location). The URL usually points to a HTML file which is transmitted to the client who is then prompted to enter the unique parcel ID and optionally the client ID, for security reasons. These are transmitted to the service provider web server 60 and used as search criteria by the service provider, which returns the current location of the client's parcel to the browser 90 for display.
A problem exists where a large client may use a variety of delivery service providers, each with different web pages, to send multiple parcels. It is a time consuming exercise to track these parcels, with separate parcel identifications to be entered for each parcel, and separate service provider web pages to be accessed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a parcel trace system capable of accommodating single-point tracking by a client of a plurality of parcels being handled by a number of different delivery service companies.